El fantasma de la Opera Beyblade
by RinomiH
Summary: La opera de París esta cambiando de directores... Todos los residentes de la Opera deberán obedecer al verdadero maestro de la Opera: El Fantasma de la Opera. La historia del Fantasma de la Opera contada de otro modo con los personajes de Beyblade. CReditos a Andrew Loyd Weber y Gaston Leroux
1. Overtura: Overture

"Obertura / Overture "

París, Francia, 1919

Los cascos de caballos y las ruedas girando sobre las baldosas de la lujosa ciudad de Paris, los susurros de las personas que paseaban por las tiendas, en el centro de aquella avenida se encontraba majestuosa e impotente, la magnífica Opera de Paris, fundada en 1875, solo aquellas paredes podrían contar interminables historias, las gárgolas, las estatuas doradas que adornan los pasillos, los listones de distintos colores, los candelabros que iluminan todos los pasillos con su tenue luz de fuego, los pisos deslumbrantes, pero ahora solo existen restos de lo que algún día fue la maravillosa Opera de Paris, entre las paredes se escucha el eco de un martillo contra otra estructura de madera… ¿Podrá ser un trabajador arreglando clavos? No, simplemente es un hombre en medio de una subasta:

-Lote "666"… Un candelabro en pedazos- y señalo al medio de la habitación un objeto cubierto de una gran manta blanca - Algunos recordaran el extraño caso del Fantasma de la Opera, un misterio que nunca se terminó de explicar… Se cree que este es el mismo candelabro de aquel famoso desastre… Nuestros técnicos lo han arreglado, remplazando algunas de sus partes con cableado adaptado para la nueva tecnología eléctrica… Quizá podemos alumbrar un poco el asunto… Caballeros…-

Y así como por arte de magia, el candelabro fue alzado por diferentes hombres y puesto en su lugar original para que devolviera a la Opera el esplendor que alguna vez tuvo…

Paris, Francia… 1870

Entrando a la Opera se encuentran un par de Hombres que acaban de bajar de su carruaje, ambos mayores con barba en sus barbillas, uno más alto que el otro y más joven, de cabellos morados y su acompañante con cabellos plateados, antes de entrar a la Opera se encuentran con un muchacho bastante joven, vestido elegantemente, con su cabello azul marino atado en una coleta como era de costumbre para un Vizconde… Fueron recibidos en la entrada por un hombre igualmente mayor que parecía esperaba su visita:

-Caballeros- saludo y los otros tres saludaron de vuelta – Síganme por favor…-

A medida que fueron avanzando escuchaban cada vez con más claridad las voces del coro que en aquellos momentos se encontraban ensayando:

 _-This trophy_

 _From our saviors_

 _From our saviors_

 _From the enslaving force_

 _Of Rome!-_

Canto una mujer de cabello azul, en medio del escenario principal de la Opera, vestida como una antigua reina.

 _-With feasting and dancing and song_

 _Tonight in celebration_

 _We greet the victorious throng_

 _Returned to bring salvation_

 _The trumpet of carthage resound_

 _Hear, Romans, now and tremble_

 _Hark to our step on ground_

 _Hear the drums!_

 _Hannibal comes!-_

Así se le fueron uniendo las personas que acompañaban su coro, vestidos a la antigua moda , caballeros y guerreros que regresaban de la guerra, bailarinas que representaban esclavas entraron y había un par en particular que no se separaba, un par de jóvenes, una con cabellos rosados y la otra con cabello negro que bailaban al son del coro.

 _-Sad to return_

 _To find the land we love_

 _Threatened once more_

 _By Roma's far-reaching grasp-_

Se les unió el acompañante de la dama principal, un pequeño muchacho que representaba al rey Hannibal, un pequeño de cabellos castaños y mirada perdida en medio de un par de anteojos.

-Caballeros, Caballeros- interrumpió el maestro de ceremonias

-Como pueden ver, los ensayos están al punto de la nueva producción de "Chalumeau's Hannibal"- el hombre guiaba a sus tres invitados en medio de la gran cantidad de personas

-Monsieur Dickenson, ¡Estoy en medio de un ensayo!- reclamo el maestro

-Monsieur Jazzman… Madame Fernandez…- dijo llamando la atención de una mujer que se encontraba mirando con exigencia a las jóvenes bailarinas. – Damas y Caballeros, por favor, si pudiera tener su atención…- Todos voltearon a verlo – Gracias… Como saben por algunas semanas ha habido rumones de mi inminente retiro… Ahora puedo confesar que estos rumores son verdad… -

-ah-¡Ha! – Exclamó la chica de cabellos azules

\- Y es un placer ahora presentarles a los caballeros que ahora poseen la Opera Popular: Monsieur Boris Balkov y Monsieur Voltaire. Conocerán su fama por su negocio de chatarra…-

-Metal reciclable… De hecho- reclamo el más joven

-Deben ser ricos Haruko…- exclamó la joven bailarina de cabello rosa y mirada gatuna a su amiga.

-Y estamos tremendamente honorados de presentar a nuestro nuevo patrocinador- comenzó el hombre mayor

-El Vizconde Kinomiya.- dijo señalando al muchacho que los acompañaba, en aquel momento los ojos de la joven bailarina de cabello negro se iluminaron y se giró a hablar con su amiga.

-Es Takao…- dijo sorprendida – Antes de que mi hermano muriera, en la casa en la playa… Se podría decir que fuimos novios de la infancia… Me decía pequeña Lottie…- dijo recordando

-Haruko es muy apuesto…- le dijo su amigo

\- Mi familia y yo estamos honrados de apoyar al arte, especialmente la mundialmente famosa Opera Popular- dijo el chico

-Vizconde, Caballeros, Signora Ming- Ming, nuestra líder soprano por 5 temporadas- y así su coro aplaudió -Signor Kenny Piangi – dijo presentando al coestrella de la líder soprano, el mismo que actuaba en aquel momento como Hannibal

-Un honor Signor, pero creo que los estoy interrumpiendo de su ensayo. Estaré esta tarde para celebrar su gran triunfo. Mis disculpas, damas y caballeros- dijo excusándose para salir del edificio

-Gracias, Monsieur le Viconde- dijo Monsieur Dickenson, después volteo con Jazzman – Otra vez, por favor signor- dijo mientras el joven chico se abría paso para retirarse, pasando en medio del par de jóvenes bailarinas.

-Claro… No podría reconocerme…- dijo Haruko con la cabeza baja

-No te vio…- le dijo su amiga para consolarla, y así siguió el ensayo, y la mujer a cargo del ballet los recibió.

\- Estamos particularmente orgullosos de nuestro ballet, caballeros- dijo mientras los guiaba al borde del escenario

\- Ya veo porque… Con ese ángel pelirrojo- dijo elogiando a la bailarina el nuevo dueño de la ópera, Balkov

\- Mi hija… Mao Fernandez- dijo

-Y esa belleza excepcional… Sin parentesco presumo…- dijo señalando a la compañera.

-Haruko Hiwatari, talento prometedor, Monsieur Voltaire, muy prometedor- continuo la mujer

-Hiwatari ¿Dice? ¿No emparentada con el famoso violinista? –

-Su única hermana, huérfanos a una temprana edad, quedo sola cuando su hermano murió a la edad de 7 años cuando llego a vivir a los dormitorios de la Opera… - Explicó la mujer – Considero como una hija también

 _-Hannibal's Friends!_

 _The trumpeting elephant sound_

 _Hear, Romans, now and tremble_

 _Hark to their step on the ground_

 _Hear the drums!_

 _Hannibal comes!-_

Termino el ensayo y la soprano dio un paso al frente.

-Todo el día, ¡Lo único que les importa es el baile!- reclamo Ming- Ming

-Bueno, el vizconde está muy emocionado por la gala de esta noche- dijo Voltaire

\- Bueno espero que este tan emocionado por las chicas bailarinas como los nuevos dueños ¡Porque yo no voy a cantar!- dijo indignada

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Boris preocupado

-Humillarnos… Humillarnos ¡Humillarnos! - contestó Dickenson

-Claro…- dijo Voltaire obedeciendo -¡Principessa Bella Diva!- dijo elogiando a la muchacha

-Sí, Si, Si- los ignoro la chica

\- Diosa de la canción

-Monsieur Jazzman, ¿No hay una aria espectacular para Elissa en el Acto 3 de Hannibal?- dijo Boris

-Quiza mi signora- dijo señalando a Ming Ming

\- Si, Si pero NO, ¿Por qué? Por qué no tengo mi traje para el acto 3, ¡Porque ALGUIEN no lo término!- se quejaba la chica - ¡Y odio mi sombrero!- dijo y alguien lo cambio – Bueno eso está mejor – dijo riendo un poco más calmada – Si mis directores me mandan… ¿Monsieur Jazzman?

-Si mi diva lo manda… - dijo el maestro de ceremonias

-Sí, lo hago- dijo y se fue al medio del escenario gritando órdenes para que todos se callaran

-Ahora Monsieur Dickenson si no le molesta que pregunte… ¿Por qué se retira?- preguntó Voltaire

-Mi salud…- dijo muy decidido

-Ya veo…- dijo

-Signora…- dijo Jazzman en su palco

-Maestro…- dijo Ming- Ming preparando su voz

 _-Think of me_ _  
_ _Think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye_ _  
_ _Remember me once in a while,_

 _Please promise me you'll try_ _  
_ _when you find that once again you long_

 _To take your heart back and be free...-_

Entonces se escuchó un crujido en los pasillos de la bóveda de la Opera y una sombra dejo caer la pieza del escenario que se encontraba arriba de la cabeza de Ming- Ming.

-Por dios ¡Signora!- gritaron todos a rescatar a la Soprano

-Está aquí… El fantasma de la opera…- dijo Mao mirando hacia arriba

-Signora, ¿Se encuentra bien? Buquet, por amor al cielo, hombre ¿Que sucede haya arriba? – Reclamo viendo hacia el techo

-Por favor señor, no me mire a mí, porque dios es mi juez, no estaba en mi puesto. Por favor señor, no hay nadie aquí. O si lo hay, entonces… Debe ser un fantasma…- contesto el trabajador desde su puesto

-Signora… Estas cosas pasan- dijo Boris

-Por los últimos tres años "Estas cosas pasaron". ¿E impidió que pasaran? ¡No!- dijo a Dickenson – ¡Y ustedes dos! ¡Son tan malos como el! – dijo señalando a Boris y Voltaire –"Estas cosas pasan"- los imito –Bueno, hasta que estas cosas dejen de pasar…Esto… Se señaló así misma – ¡No pasa! ¡Kenny! ¡Andiamo! ¡Trae mi cachorro y mi bolsa!

-Amateurs…- dijo el castaño

-Ahora verán, bye-bye, en verdad me voy- dijo yéndose con toda su compañía

-Caballeros, buena suerte…- dijo Dickenson – Si me necesitan estaré en Australia…

-Señora Fernandez, Ella volverá ¿verdad?- dijo Boris preocupado, la mujer regrezo con un sobre entre sus manos

-¿Eso cree Monsieur? Tengo un mensaje señor, del fantasma de la Opera…- dijo

-Oh, dios en las alturas, Todos están obsesionados…- dijo Voltaire harto

-Les da la bienvenida a su opera…- dijo leyendo del sobre

-"SU" opera…- dijo Voltaire burladose

\- Y manda que continúen dejando el palco N°5 para su uso y les recuerda que su salario está atrasado…-

-¿Su salario?

-Bueno, El Señor Dickenson solía pagarle 20000 francos al mes.

-¡¿20000 francos?!- dijo Boris sorprendido

-Quizá, podrían pagar más con el Vizconde como su patrocinador…- dijo

-Madame, Hubiera querido hacer ese anuncio al público cuando el Vizconde nse nos uniera para la gala…Pero obviamente- dijo rompiendo el sobre del fantasma – Ahora tendremos que cancelar porque parece que ¡Perdimos a nuestra estrella! –dijo Voltaire enojado

-De seguro hay un… Remplazo- dijo Boris con una idea

-¿Remplazo?- dijo Jazzman – No hay un remplazo para la Ming –Ming

-La casa completa… Boris ¡Tendremos que reembolsar una casa completa!- dijo Voltaire Preocupado…

\- Haruko Hiwatari podría cantarlo, señor…- dijo Madame Fernandez

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica del coro? ¡No sea ridícula!- dijo Boris

-Ha estado tomando lecciones de un gran maestro señor –

-¿Quién?- pregunto Voltaire a la chica

-No sé su nombre Monsieur…- dijo Haruko encogida de hombros

-Deje que cante para ustedes, Monsieur. Le han enseñado bien…- dijo y así ambos directores dejaron que la muchacha diera un paso al frente para cantar

-Muy bien, vamos… No seas tímida…- dijo a la chica que era alentada por su amiga, dio un paso al frente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a cantar…


	2. Think of me- Angel of music

-Boris esto no ayuda para nada a mis nervios- dijo Voltaire mientras la chica timida del coro se acercaba para dar su pequeña demostración, Haruko volteó a mirar a Mao quien le dedico una sonrisa y eso le ayudo a tomar valor.

-Bueno… Al menos es bonita…- dijo Boris y entonces Haruko comenzó a cantar

 _-Think of me, think of me fondly  
when we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
please, promise me you'll try-_

Todos los miembros de aquella compañía de teatro se acercaron asombrados ante el talento de la chica, era una sorpresa la muchacha casi no abría la boca si no era extremadamente necesario y ahora se miraba bastante confiada.

 _-And you'll find that once again you long  
to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me-_

La Opera estaba llena, la gente miraba en asombro a la nueva soprano que se paraba ante ellos, sonreían escuchando la melodía en sus oídos, incluso los trabajadores a cargo del escenario dejaron su trabajo de lado para escuchar la Opera de aquella noche:

 _-We never said "our love was evergreen"  
Or "as unchanging as the sea"  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me-_

Haruko se paraba en frente del escenario un gran vestido blanco, con una gran crinolina y una gran cola adornada con encaje blanco y algunos brillantes que parecían perlas, su cabello exhibía una trenza de cola de pez con muchos broches aperlados que resplandecían con la luz del reflector.

 _-Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been-_

 _-Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind-_

 _-Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you-_

El eco del ultimo verso se pudo escuchar hasta en lo más profundo de los pasillos de la gran opera donde alguien tenía particular interés en la presentación de la muchacha, la sombra negra dio un paso al frente después de escuchar la primera ronda de aplausos hacia la muchacha.

Arriba en el público, un muchacho bien vestido observaba un poco incrédulo, era el mismo Vizconde Kinomiya

-¿Sera posible? ¿Sera Haruko? – se preguntó así mismo entonces dejo salir un gran grito de alegría y aplaudió con suma potencia - ¡Bravo! – el salió de su lugar en el asiento del palco y se dirigió a los camerinos de la opera:

 _-Long ago, it seemed so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me,  
But I remember her-_

El muchacho tarareo al ritmo de la música que la chica estaba cantando, mientras la Sra. Fernández observaba desde un rincón de la Opera.

 _-Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me-  
_

La multitud se levantó de su asiento todos ovacionaban la gran actuación del Nuevo talento, Haruko miro a su alrededor y con una sonrisa en la cara reverenció a la multitud quien le lanzaba rosas y flores en admiración hacía la muchacha, ella volteó a ver a su amiga de cabello rosa quien sonreía alegremente y su madre se encontraba asintiendo indicando que la chica había hecho un buen trabajo.

Mientras tanto una mujer mayor salía disparada de detrás del escenario, con preocupación en la mirada salió hacia la calle principal donde se encontraba la ópera y claramente se escuchaban las ovaciones hacía la presentación de la noche, Ming-Ming se encontraba con Kenny en un carruaje y en cuanto la mujer llegó corriendo fingió un desmayo ante el asombro del éxito de la opera sin la presencia de la diva.

"- ¿Estas segura de esto, Julia? – dijo la voz de una mujer algo mayor a otra que, si bien, era un poco más joven se veía madura

-Pero claro, la familia Daae siempre fue bienvenida en esta ópera, además… No es posible dejar a esa pequeña criatura sola en este mundo - contestó la mujer con cabello marrón que caía por debajo de su cintura y sus ojos verdes cubiertos por sus cabellos anaranjados…

-Kai… Kai… ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué?- se escuchaban los sollozos de una criatura en la oscuridad, en la cámara que estaba por debajo de los pasillos principales de la radiante ópera de París, destinada para conmemorar aquellos que ya no estaban en este mundo, por esta razón, era denominada como "La cámara de los suplicios", la criatura sollozante era solo iluminada por la tenue y cálida luz de las velas que se prendían para las almas.

 _-Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless_

 _Seeking for some guidance -_

-Niña ¿Por qué lloras?- Se escuchó desde las paredes de aquella cámara, la pequeña niña subió la cabeza mientras escuchaba aquella melodía que en un principio la había asustado pero conforme siguió cantando la voz masculina dejo en ella una sensación de seguridad y calidez.

-¿Q…Quien anda ahí?- preguntó ella un poco asustada después de escuchar sus palabras rebotar contra las paredes

Era un chiquillo, un par de años mayor que ella, que estaba en un pasillo secreto próximo a la cámara, los llantos de la niña habían llamado su atención e incapaz de darse a ver por ella tuvo que encontrar una excusa.

-Sal, no te hare daño… Cantas muy bien- dijo para ganarse la confianza de la voz

-Es que… Yo no puedo…- dijo él

-¿Por qué quién eres?- ella miró a su alrededor, y sin ser capaz de encontrar alguna otra explicación lógica su mente infantil le dio una respuesta - ¿Acaso eres un ángel?-

-Si… Eso soy un Ángel- el chico explico rápidamente "

-Brava… Brava… Bravissima- se escuchó el eco suave de la voz de un hombre mayor.

 _-Haruko_ … _Haruko_ …-

Una voz cantarina la sacó de sus recuerdos, la chica de cabello largo y negro como la noche se encontraba en la misma cámara de los suplicios, encendiendo la misma vela para su hermano y alzó la mirada a su amiga de cabello rosa y falda blanca acolchonada que entraba por el pasillo se las catacumbas y Haruko sonrió

 _-Where in the world have you been hiding?-_

Mao se sentó a lado de su amiga, mientras ella le sonreía.

 _-Really you were perfect_

 _I only wish I knew your secret_

 _Who is your great tutor?-_

Haruko miro a su amiga, lo pensó por un momento y le sonrió cálidamente, se volteó a ver a las múltiples velas que alumbraban sus caras:

-Mao, cuando tu madre me trajo a la opera a vivir, siempre que bajaba aquí sola, para encender una vela a mi hermano una voz… De arriba y en mis sueños, él siempre estaba ahí… Veras en su lecho de muerte… Mi hermano me dijo que siempre me protegería un ángel… Un ángel de la música…- explico entonces volteo hacía arriba

-Haruko ¿Lo crees? ¿Crees que el espíritu de tu hermano te está guiando?- pregunto Mao

-¿Quién mas Mao? ¿Quién?-

 _-Brother once spoke of an Angel_

 _I used to dream he'd appear_

 _Now as I sing I can sense him_

 _And I know he's here-_

 _-Here in this room, he calls me softly_

 _Somewhere inside, hiding_

 _Somehow I know he's always with me_

 _He, the unseen genius-_

Ella se levantó sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor recordando:

Después que su hermano muriera y ella terminara viviendo en la opera como una estudiante de ballet, cada que se encontraba sola la voz melodiosa le hacía compañía, eventualmente ella demostró tener un talento para la música y el "Ángel" le tomo una gran fascinación a la voz de la chica y entonces ambos se dedicaron a entrenar para llegar al éxito que fue la muchacha aquella noche.

Ella por su parte le había tomado cariño y admiración a la voz que escuchaba, y después de crecer aún seguía creyendo en el ángel, después de todo ningún mortal podía ser capaz de tener una voz tan hermosa ni de causar en ella tales sensaciones.

 _\- Haru you must have been dreaming_

 _Stories like this can't come true_

 _Haru you're talking in riddles_

 _And it's not like you-_

Su amiga la miró con preocupación en sus ojos, se levantó siguiendo a la chica de cabello negro, mientras le tomada las manos para regresarla de su recuerdo, entonces la hizo salir de la cámara, jalándola de los brazos para volver a los pasillos comunes de la Opera, pensando que quizá el lugar le causaba algo a su amiga.

 _~Angel of music, guide and guardian_

 _Grant to me your glory-_

Ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano hacía el camerino de Haruko

 _-Who is this angel? this_

 _Angel of music, hide no longer_

 _Secret and strange Angel-_

 _-He's with me even now-_

La chica de cabello negro se veía un poco asustada cuando volteo a mirar a su amiga que la acompañaba.

 _-Your hands are cold-_

Mao tomó las manos de su amiga y la miró con preocupación.

 _-All around me-_

Haruko miró hacia las paredes y el techo buscando una respuesta que estaba segura no encontraría ahí.

 _-Your face, Christine, its white!-_

Mao acarició la mejilla de la chica.

 _-It frightens me-_

 _-Don't be frightened...-_

Y así entraron a los pasillos principales de la opera donde una gran multitud de admiradores esperaban al talento que acababan de presenciar. Haruko se vio abrumada por rosas, ovaciones, halagos entonces la Sra. Fernandez llegó a apartarlos a todos de ambas muchachas.

-Señores por favor- dijo y entonces llevó primero a su hija a su dormitorio, para después llevar a la Haruko al camerino de la Prima Donna –No, no vera a nadie – le dijo a otra multitud de hombres que se acercaban para felicitar a la muchacha.

La chica entro al camerino y lo vio lleno de flores y regalos, ella se encontraba admirando su alrededor cuando Julia le entregó un peculiar regalo:

-Lo hiciste muy bien esta noche querida, él se encuentra complacido contigo- dijo ella mientras le entregaba a la chica una rosa roja, envuelta en un listón negro aterciopelado, la chica se quedó ahí inmóvil acariciando el listón mientras la mujer salía del camerino dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.


End file.
